Mina Ushiko
Mina Ushiko 'is the 6th seat in the S.R.D.I of Yamanika's 16th division. Her job is stationed in the Experimentation Department, where she is tasked with discovering methods of defense for Yamanika, Experimenting with Soul Candy and Gigai, healing the wounded, and other necessities. Appearance Mina is a small and fair girl with light green hair, green eyes and glasses. Her eyes are mild green, big and bright. She wears glasses because her eyesight is not very good. She has two small ball piercings on both of her ears. Her hair is long, and she has two long and thin ponytails in the back, and one long thick ponytail on the back-top of her head. She keeps it slicked back into her Ponytails because when it is let down, it is very very long and it gets in the way of her work. Her outfit is a simple sleeveless shirt with light green trim, and black Hakama, with a green Obi. She has a tiny, mildly pronounced nose. Personality Mina is a very bubbly and sweet individual. She likes making people smile and laugh, and even in battle she is hard not to smile alongside. Fighting is her least favorite action, she trains in Healing Kido and so she tries to stay away from fighting unless she has to. As a child, Mina was always the center of attention, wanting to make people laugh by telling jokes, or just being silly in hopes people would laugh and smile. During her school life she wasn't super popular but had plenty of good friends whom loved her for her personality being so special. She had adoptive parents because her arents both passed away in a car accident, though they were not recorded in her records. When she went to the Soul Society she was able to do some healing kido and helped injured folk. Her skills with Healing Kido got her noticed by the Head Captain, who prompted to examine them himself, and determine her capabilities as a Soul Reaper. After her evaluation, she was to train under Captain Ynamano to perfect her healing Kido and Bakudo. She loves spicy food, particularly her favorite food is Gekikara Habanero Shaved Ice. Her major flaw is that she is too kind, and often it puts her in danger during battle. Her kindness is one of her major issues, where it can be seen as a very good thing, depending on the situation, it could be a very bad thing. Her personality is bright and kind, in sad or depressing situations she can make things seem brighter and open up a light at the darkest part of a battle. She is rarely upset about things, though one does not know if she becomes sad and completely hides it from everybody or she is just immune to sorrow. She, in any case, chooses to create happiness rather then aid in furthering anger hatred and sorrow, even if she must hide any of them she may be dealing with. History and Background As a child, she was always with friends, whom she loved dearly and constantly helped others through their problems by telling jokes and being silly. In school she had perfect grades, always at the top of her class. She always was considered a nerd, or a four eyes for wearing glasses by the bullies of school but she payed them no real mind. She was more focused on trying to be happy and did not have time to listen to others' complaints. During Highschool she made a lot of friends that she would be with almost constantly to stay away from home. Her adoptive parents were verbally abusive, but Mina stayed with friends a lot in order to remain away from them to avoid stress. Her biological parents were killed in a car crash. During a fire at her schoolhouse caused by electrical mishap, she was caught within the school, and it burned down with her inside. Unfortunately she was rescued from the fire but died in the hospital from the shock, and the burns were too far into her skin to heal. After becoming a soul, she was found outside the ruins by a man in a Shikakusho, who offered to take her to the Soul Society. He told her that she would be happy, and safe from the dangers of the Human world for souls like her. She was happy to oblige and journeyed with him through a Genkaimon. In the Soul Society, known as Yamanika, she was greeted by Captain Ynamano, who claimed she had been watching Mina for some time. She said that Mina possessed a considerable amount of Spiritual Pressure, and requested that she be allowed to watch over her inside of the Soul Society. Mina had no rejections, only finding it a little strange. As time progressed, Mina learned how to use Healing Kido, during a conflict between her, a friend, and three other kids that were attacking them. An adult interfered and stopped the kids from hurting her friend anymore, but out of desperation, Mina began using Healing Kido to treat her friend. Captain Ynamano, who had observed this, insisted that the Head Captain evaluate her abilities and appoint her as her pupil. As it turned out, The Head Captain noticed her strong pressure, and evaluated her healing kido. After witnessing its surprisingly quick recovery rate, and decided she would be Ynamano's apprentice. 5 years strong into the Soul Society, she became a full-fledged Soul Reaper, passed the Exam as an expert in healing kido, and Bakudo. Her intellect was above average level as well. Her hand to hand was average, but enough to pass with an A grade. Her swordfighting was below average, in the event she must fight with her Asauchi she may not be able to fight more than mere low level Hollows head on without back up. As she progressed under Ynamano she became advanced in Healing Kido. After training for another 5 years, she was offered a position in the S.R.D.I and was partnered with Nagasa Mochiganju. Mina and Kaifuku Mina began training to discover the name of her Zanpakuto. Meditating often, she began to hear a voice that spoke to her, though it was faint and barely audible. This was after about 6 weeks of meditation. After about 2 months of meditation and focus, she started hearing the voice a lot clearer, saying things like "Come find me," "Listen to My Voice," "I will tell you my Name once you can see me." After almost 2 years she finally was able to enter her subconcious. Inside she met her soon-to-be Zanpakuto, Kaifuku. Kaifuku told her that she needed Mina to demonstrate her abilities to her in order to deem her worthy of becoming her master, and so she requested that Mina attack Kaifuku, until she is put on the edge of defeat, and then healing her with Kido. Mina, not wanting to but seeing no other choice, attacked her without remorse. Not being able to deal serious damage aside, she eventually brought Kaifuku to the edge. Kaifuku fell to the ground and Mina began healing her. Her recovery was finished within seconds, despite being significantly injured. Kaifuku judged this as a perfect example of a good master, and she came to terms with Mina. Over the course of about a year they trained together often and meditation was almost constant. They worked hard to become a good pair, and eventually they were able to coordinate perfectly. Abilities and Skills '''Healing Kido and Bakudo Expertise: '''She is an expert with Healing Kido and can heal a person's wounds exceptionally fast. She also excels in Bakudo spells for holding down and paralyzing her opponents, as she does not fight often, and when she does, it is usually with her squad. Her mainly used Bakudo are: *'Bakudo #9: Geki *'Bakudo #30: Shitotsu Sansen' *'Bakudo #37: Tsuriboshi' *'Bakudo #73: Tozanshō' *'Bakudo #63 Sajo Sabaku' *'Bakudo #62: Hyapporankan' 'Swordsmanship Novice: '''Her ability to fight with a sword is somewhat lacking. But she is able to defend herself and so it isn't a HUGE setback. '''Shunpo Intermediate: '''She is not adept at Shunpo but can use it to dodge effectively in battle. She does not fight head on very often so it is not made use of often. '''Above Average Intellect: '''She was a flawless student in her previous life and her life as a Soul Reaper is no exception to that fact. She is incredibly smart, and that makes her a valuable asset to the S.R.D.I's Experimentation Department. '''Hand to Hand Intermediate: '''She isn't majorly good at unarmed fighting, but she can take on an opponent without a weapon if she has to. That paired with her Bakudo expertise, she can easily utilize Jujitsu to grapple her enemies. '''Unwavering Positivity: '''She never lets go of a possibility of winning her fights. She always has a positive attitude about everything and reminds the squad that their duties must and ''will ''be carried out successfully. Zanpakuto - Kaifuku Kaifuku in her sealed form is a Katana with a light green cotton wrap on its hilt, a unique cloud pattern on her tsuba and white leather under the wrapping. Her Sheathe is light green with a Dragon design on it and a green wrap to connect to her Obi. Her Shikai form turns the blade into glowing green Reishi. Shikai Abilities '''Shikai Special Ability: Fukugen Restoration: '''The green Reishi in her blade manifests into a large open area box of energy, that heals those within its premises. It only heals those who Mina wishes to be healed, and it damages those she is fighting. However, Mina has to keep her sword firmly planted in the center of the box or it will disappear. '''Kiri u~ōru Wall: '''Creates a thick smog that blinds and disorients enemies and slowly saps their Reishi and transfers it to Kaifuku to strengthen her Fukugen. However those within it are free to leave the fog whenever they please. '''Sukuinushi Saviour: '''This technique is meant for drastic measures, Mina thrusts the sword into her enemy, freezing all parts of the body in a bright green ice and then shattering them. The reason it is meant for drastic measures is because it requires some of her spiritual pressure to be materialized into ice, it can only be used when Kaifuku notices there is a sudden drastic change in battle, and it permanently decreases her Kido effectiveness by 15%. '''Yūwaku suru Ensnare: '''This technique sends hundreds of invisible ropes at its target that ensnare and hold them down. The ropes however are able to be cut if you can actually guess where they are. Once they latch onto your body you cannot cut them off yourself. Quotes ''"Oh my... You are so negative. You should smile more and try to think positively! It helps, I promise!" "I can heal your wounds, but you must not exert yourself any further or the effects will not last!" "Problems come and go. You must always remember that problems will pass over time, and remaining positive even in the face of death, will always push you to succeed."